The Unsung Heroes
by cranesoforigami
Summary: We all know the classical heroes of the war. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But they're other people too. Other people made sacrifices. Other people did what was hard, not what was easy. Other people affected the war. This is the story of these people. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I am not JKR, then I do not own Harry Potter. According to my sources I am not British, a mother, nor an author or any combination of them. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

**

Welcome my friend. You have just entered a land of fantasy, wizards, adventure and misadventure. I am here to guide you through the mess of lives that live here. I am your conductor and I am here to tell you a story. Well several stories, each one coming from the land of the unsung hero.

In your time here I will tell you two stories, each one dealing with the biggest event in the last 100 years. And then after that we will unravel time and tell my story. But for now we will start with the telling of the first story. This story is the most resent one and the will be the one that you are most familiar with. I assume that you are all familiar with Mr. Harry Potter and if not I ask you to leave and learn his story before beginning mine. The first story that I will tell you is about Percy Weasley.

Now before we begin I would like show you a few glances into Percy and his sibling's life during the first war with Lord Voldemort.

_Molly Weasley was sitting in her living room knitting and listing to the wireless, pregnant for the fourth time. On the floor were her three kids, Bill who was eight, Charlie who was six and Percy who had just turned three. They were all playing with magical blocks. Young Percy was just watching his older brothers play but he would laugh and clap his hands whenever the blocks would fall and change color. It seemed like a regular day that could and would happen in any house hold; however, if one would look closer they would see that there was some unspoken tension was cackling in the room. It was hard to find the source of it but everyone, even little Percy was aware of it. It could have to do with the fact that the wireless was not playing music, but news. Or it could be that fact that Molly checked her unusual clock every few moments. Now this special clock had several hand more than usual; it had six hands and on the edge was not numbers but places. There were five hands for Molly's family and two for her twin brothers. Every few minutes Molly would look up at the clock and then scan the room with wary eyes. She seemed to be watching for something, or someone. This was one of the reasons for the tension in the room. The other reason was known only to Molly and Bill and that was the reason for the many glances between the two of them. Late last night after both Percy and Charlie were asleep the house had a visitor. It was Mad Eye and he had some bad news for the family. It turned out that they were being watched and that the Order thought that they might be attacked at any moment. Mad Eye promised that he would do whatever could to protect them but there was still a big risk for an attack. That was why there was so much tension in the room. Molly had begged Arthur to stay home but he feared that staying home would cause unwanted interest from the stalkers. So this morning he kissed his wife goodbye like normal. _

_It was just after noon when a loud bang echoed through the house and broke the tension ridden atmosphere in the living room. Bill and Molly jumped in to action. Molly leaped up quickly and threw a sharp look at Bill before running into the kitchen to defend her house and send out a message to the Order. Bill grabbed Percy and told Charlie to follow him quietly. His two younger siblings seemed to be in shock so they were easily pulled into the hidden tunnel that leads to a safe hideout. Soon however Percy started yelling and crying for his mother. Bill grabbed him and told him. "Percy! Shh you must be quiet. You have to follow the rules, okay. You have to be quiet and follow the rules okay that is the only thing that will keep us safe." Percy nodded and stifled his cries. This was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him and he did not know what to do. In the silence that followed the siblings could hear shouting and fighting coming from above. Charlie came up Bill looking terrified. "Bill, I am scared. What is going to happen to mum?" Bill was just as scared as his brother but he knew that he had to be the strong one for them all. Charlie was still too young to be burdened with his fears. So Bill held all his brothers and told that it would be okay while hopping that he was correct. _

It would be less than three years before the infant Potter defeated the source of the boys' fears but in that time the personalities of those three boys would solidify and the effects of the war would stay with them forever. And that would affect the next war soon to come.

* * *

Percy Weasley was a smart person. Some people would also call him cunning and ambitious. He, himself, was very perspective and knew these things about himself at a very young age. He soon also learned to fear these things about himself.

Ever since he was young he had been told stories about the evilness of He- Who- Must- Not- Be –Named, stories that usually features the evil and slimy Slytherins as well. When he was eight he asked his mother what made the Slytherins so evil and the response scared him to the bone.

"They are cunning and ambitious to a fault," said his mother not looking at him as she was busy watching the twins, "They will not let anything stand in their way, not even the rules." She then ran after the twins, never seeing Percy terrified face. That night Percy took his dictionary and looked up the words Cunning and Ambition. He knew what he was going to find, but the words still scared him witless. The words described him perfectly, he knew that, but for the first time he was scared that he might be an evil Slytherin. How could he stop this from happening? He did not want his family to hate him. He thought back to his mothers words. She had said that they broke the rules. So that was it, he would follow the rule to a T even more than usual.

And so he did. Even before his "epiphany" he had followed the rules very well, because he knew that the rules where there to protect him and bad things would happen to him if he broke them. But since then he had strived to never break the rules and he told himself that being cunning and ambitious was very bad.

Despite the fact that he had never broken one of his rules since he was eight, Percy Weasley was still nervous that he would be put in Slytherin, so standing in the Great Hall for the first time and watching the group of first years dwindle down to him and three other people was one of the most stressful things he had done. He was on the verge of hyperventilating when Professor McGonagall called his name. "Weasley, Percival" He was too nervous to be annoyed at the use of his real first name. He slowly walked up to the stool and put on the singing hat.

"_Hmm. Another Weasley and more difficult than your brothers," _Whispered the hat into his ear.  
_"There is an admirable amount of knowledge in here and look at that ambition-"_

NO," thought Percy knowing where the conversation was going, "not Slytherin, I cannot be in there. Put me in Gryffindor, where I belong.  
_"Belong?"echoed the hat, "Are you sure. There is nothing wrong with being cunning and ambitious. You could truly be you in Slytherin. But… I see that you have your heart set on the most difficult path for yourself. Not being Slytherin is a very common request these days. I will honor your request as well. GRYFFINDOR. Be careful Percy your pride will be your downfall. Never forget your family._ Whispered the hat as the room filled with clapping.

Percy placed the hat down and walking down to the table and sat next to his brothers, his head echoing with the words of the hat.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this story so far even if it is only- you know -one thousand words. If you liked it review. If you did not like it still review and tell my why. Thanks.**

**This chapter is dedicated to fish, 80s hair bands, and Whose Line is it Anyways. **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One- Ambition

Disclaimer: Moondolphin:JKR; Ed Elric::Tall (meaning not at all)

* * *

Ambition. Noun -an earnest desire for some type of achievement or distinction, as power, honor, fame, or wealth, and the willingness to strive for its attainment. Known as a Slytherin trait.

It had been many years since the hat told Percy that he belonged in Slytherin, seven years in fact. But it was only now, a week after starting his job that he realized just how ambitious he was.

You see Percy was far from stupid. The moment he started his job he could tell that the ministry was corrupt beyond comprehension. He had seen a little bit of the corruption in the ministry through his father, but he was not prepared for the bribes, slander and plots that ran rampant through ministry. But he also saw the power and control that went along with it. Power was like a drug, empowering and addicting. Once someone had it they craved it and cherished it. He wanted this. So he ignored his gut feeling and worked as hard as he could to climb to the top.

He was not able to ignore the comments however. Indeed the veiled insults seem to follow him wherever he was. Mostly they were about his family. Their lack of money, his father's job or even the fact that his family was "blood traitors". However it wasn't until he was promoted that things really started to become apparent.

He really was shocked that he was promoted. Percy had thought that after the disaster his first year at work he would for sure be demoted. Percy was not stupid, he realized there had to ulterior motives for putting him such a high position but he pushed those thoughts to the wayside and focused on the upside, an amazing new, powerful job. That is, until he got home.

He honestly expected his parents to be proud of him to see that he had overcome the odds and gotten a great position. But all of a sudden he was the bad guy. For, you know, having ambition and trying to better himself. Unlike his father. Percy really did not mean to yell at his father like that, but he did regret was he said, not really.

It wasn't like it was untrue. Dumbledore really was dangerous. All that Dumbledore had brought to his family in his eyes was trouble. As he saw it, Ron's and Ginny's school years had all been filled with danger so far. Dumbledore was the headmaster damn it . If he was so powerful than why couldn't he protect his siblings from all the dangers. Ginny almost DIED. And for what? Dumbledore was the most powerful man in the country, maybe even in the world. And he just sat aside and let an eleven year old child fight Voldemort. Percy knew that something was going on. And now that man was dragging his parents, his family, into danger. Percy did not want Voldemort to be back. He did not want his family to fight in the war. So Percy chose to believe that they were lying. It was after all easier for him to believe this then that Voldemort was back.

Slowly, however, Percy began to put the pieces together and see that a very dangerous plan was being put composed at the Ministry. It had started innocently enough. The first signs were simple; a few people rising to power very quickly, people with mysterious backgrounds and actions. Soon, however, more sinister things began happening. There was a lot of unrest in the ministry but it was quiet unrest because Minister Fudge was going on a rampage against anyone who supported Dumbledore or Harry. However he could not quench all of the unrest, and there were many whispers of danger going around.

Percy was the most organized person in the ministry, anal some would call it. His desk was perfectly organized with everything perfectly parallel to the edge of his desk. There was a place for everything and he had never once lost anything. The reason for his amazing track record for not losing papers was a simple spell he had designed back in school. He took a simple folder and put a few spells on it and then he had a perfect copy of anything that was placed in that folder in another folder located in his desk. It was because the amazing system and the benefits from it that he had been given the job of Court Scribe. But Percy also gained another thing using this system; information.

Yes it was through this simple system that Percy gained his first clue to the plot taking place in the Ministry.

It had started as a simple day in the office. Nothing of interest was going on today so Percy was in the middle of a rather boring day when the commotion first started. Percy was sitting in the entrance room to the Minister's office sorting papers. The office was peaceful and silent because everyone else was out at lunch.

Percy was using a special organization system that he had designed himself. It consisted of a folder that he put his papers in. The folder was made so that is sorted the papers inside of it according to several specifications. It then sent to that specific folder and places a duplicate in a locked drawer in his desk.

Percy was so absorbed in sorting through his papers that he hardly reacted to the large bang that resonated through the office. He was spurred in to motion, though, when the men that had appeared in the office started arguing outside the closed door to the minister's office. Irritated, Percy stalked over to the door planning to give the men a piece of his mind when he heard what the men were talking about.

"… coup that the Dark Lord would want."

"Shut the hell up you half-wit. You cannot just go around yelling stuff like now shut up and go plant that file"

Percy sprang away from the door and cast a Disillusionment spell on himself .He only hoped that he was quick enough. Luckily the cold feeling of the spell had stopped by the time the man had walked inside the office. Percy moved as silently as he could out of the way of the large man. As he moved Percy tried to take a good look at the man. He was rather tall with black hair and a sharp face. He looked rather familiar but Percy could not place his face. After giving the room a good scan he headed straight to Percy's desk. After rummaging around he apparently found what he was looking for. Percy strained to see what he was doing but he could not see anything thing without moving and he did not want to risk that. He got the feeling these were dangerous people. So he made himself wait several minutes after the two men had left the area to take the spell off of himself and inspect the damage the man might have caused.

It seemed that for the most part the man had tried to make it look like nothing had disturbed the desk and had it been any other person's desk they probably would not have noised. But this was Percy Weasley's desk, the most organized desk in the entire building, and he easily noticed that one folder that was sitting on his desk was no longer parallel to the bottom of the desk like it should have been. It was the folder that delivered documents to the Minister. This was the folder that magically duplicated anything that was placed in it. So after he straightened the folder on his desk, he pulled out the sister file and took a look at the paper that the mysterious man wanted the minster to read.

She knew that it was a bad idea. She knew that is was illegal; but still she did. She made an illegal Portkey, snuck into England illegally, and then apperated in to Switzerland. All for a Muggle meeting. However for all its stupid risk and illegal acts, she had done it. She had snuck in to Switzerland. Now all she had to do was make it back to England to take another illegal Portkey out to Boston. It was then that Audrey Maclien made her first mistake. She returned to the scene of the crime.

" Well. Just who do we have here?"

Damn. "Oh hello, officer. Hmm do I call you officer or just um … Aurors?"

"Don't you play smart with me, ma'am. You are under arrest for using an illegal Portkey and sneaking into the country. So would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The Auror man stared at me. I think that he was trying to intimidate me. But all I could think is that if my life was movie the guy would have been five time cuter and three times younger. But it was not, so he was old and cranky.

"The easy way, I suppose." she sighed.

"Good, now hurry up and move your ass. I have a lot of work to do."

Well excuse me, she thought, I didn't mean to get arrested and screw up his day.

As it turns out, England has an increasingly harsh policy for breaking the law. However, looking back she don't think that her punishment would have been as harsh as it was if her reason for breaking the law weren't so… looked down upon.

The interrogation room was dark and moldy. There were 731 bricks along the wall and 37 ceiling tiles. Oh and three spiders. They were all that had kept her company during the three hours that she had spent in the basement of the British Magical Ministry. She was pretty sure that she would have to have a large fine for creating an illegal Portkey. As for illegal sneaking into the country she was thinking it would be something like giving a reason and then being banned from the country, perhaps a little time in jail. In any case was certainly not prepared for what she was about to receive.

The woman who entered her room was so terrifying that her pet spider, arachnid, scurried up the wall in fear. She was large, pink and toad like. With a look of disgust she motioned for me to get up off the floor and on to the hard uncomfortable chair.

" Hem hem. Not that we are all settled. I would like to introduce myself. I am Dolores Umbrigde Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. And I have been placed in charge of your …case." She said with a wicked smile.

"I am Audrey MacClien as you probably realize. I have a few questions first. Do you usually oversee cases? I would think that as Senior Undersecretary you would have more- um- important things to do?" Audrey looked down at her green nails as she waited for the answer. She hoped that the Umbridge lady would not get to mad.

The Senior Undersecretary followed her gaze and wrinkled her nose at the green "mess".

"I am always involved in cases that threaten national security" Audrey did not see it but Umbridge gave her a look of absolute disgust.

"Now then, if we could get to-" the toad started

"I won't answer any questions without a lawyer." Audrey said trying to sound bold.

It did not seem to work however because Umbridge started to laugh.

"Lawyers! Is that how they do it in wizarding America? Well, let me tell you little girl, here in Wizarding London criminals don't get lawyers."

"CRIMINAL. I am not a-a criminal."

"I beg to differ missy. Now would you like to explain to me why you decided to take a stroll through England illegally?" snipped the Senior Undersecretary.

Audrey really, really wanted to make a smart ass comment, but she wisely held her tongue, knowing that it would only harm her.

"Well, I was heading to Geneva, Switzerland…" Audrey trailed off.

"Indeed, and what was in Switzerland?" Umbridge leaned forward in her seat with a disturbing smile.

"There was a meeting going on there."

"What kind of meeting."

"A muggle meeting." Audrey answered. She was a little nervous about saying this because of England's history with persecuting muggle. Audrey was worried that this would work against her. And she was right. Umbridge leaned back in her chair and smiled large, wide and nasty.

"I think that is all for today. Your trail will be in a week."

She got up to walk away.

"Wait. Where am I supposed to stay until then?" Audrey asked

"Why in here of course"

She closed the door with a slam.

* * *

Hey readers, sorry this has taken so long to come out. My life has been sooo hectic these last few months, but I won't bore you with that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter.

Review!

**Edit 5\6\12**


	3. Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to Full Metal Alchemist, pie and pi. (oh and blue nail polish)

Chapter Two- Hijack

Disclaimer- J.K.R + writing = $$$$$$$

Moon + writing = Fanfiction

therefore J.K.R ≠ Moon

* * *

_Harry Potter. Harry effing Potter. I get Harry Potter's hearing for my first case. Really!_

Percy was not happy with his fist assignment as court scribe, but for a very good reason. Unlike the people he worked for he did not hate Harry. Not even remotely. How could he when Harry had saved so many people's lives, including Ginny and all the people who had been petrified in his sixth year. That's not to say he did not have his problems with Harry, he had plenty, but he would never call Harry an attention seeking brat. But Percy was a power-hungry person, and was willing to put aside his personal grievances with the system aside to climb the ranks. He could not show any kindness towards Harry if he wanted to go anywhere in.

He looked back at the files in his hands. There were three cases planned for the next day. The first one being Harry's case and two others. One was a simple custody case and the other a trial for a young girl his age who was being tried for breaking international code; quite a heavy charge.

By the time he was done reading over the files he was given, it was time for him go to a meeting to be briefed on the cases so he would know what to expect. The meeting was on the level directly above him in the Wizengamot Administration Services area of level two, where his father's office was. Ever since he had left his family almost three months ago it had been very hard seeing his father at the ministry. At first it always given him this gnawing guilty feeling but since he had read the mysterious file…well he had stopped feeing so guilty.

Percy shook himself of his thoughts and left his offices on the first floor and headed to the lift and prayed that he would not have to run into his father.

Percy had luck on his side because he did not see any trace of his father on the walk to the meeting room. So he entered the meeting with his spirits high. However that soon changed. Umbridge was there. He really disliked that woman, and it did not help that she was his boss. You see while he worked for Fudge he had reported directly to Umbridge and she made his life hell with her sarcastic comments and constant complaining about people and things she did not agree with. There was something about that lady that just made him nervous around her.

The meeting turned out to be very…eye opening. For one thing Harry's case seemed very, bias, to say the least. There was something about the way Umbridge said Harry's name that made Percy think he was in for an uphill battle. Not to mention why they were even holding full Wizengamot for him. Usually for cases like this it is only a small group of people, but for the entire court to show up for it was unheard of.

Percy could not understand why it was necessary. Unless it was a way to make Harry look bad, which they were doing a lot of. But after the chewing out a fellow worker got for asking a similar question, Percy kept his mouth shut. The next case we went over was even odder. For one thing no one could get a straight answer out of Umbridge about the girl who was being tried. The only thing I could get out of her was that she was "a danger to the wizarding community" and "needs to be watched at all times." All in all Percy was glad to get away from Umbridge.

Harry was late. The idiot child was late. You would think he would have enough sense to try and be punctual, but no he decided to show up late. Does he have any idea what kind of message this sent the Wizengamot? Percy was very frustrated with Harry. He was just making his own life harder.

When he finally turned up and the trial started, Percy though that it was a little odd. Now he was not an expert, but usually people had a chance to speak for themselves, right? And then Dumbledore began accusing the Ministry. Percy hardly ever looked up from his parchment, but he could tell that Fudge was boiling with anger. Dumbledore really was causing a stir. In the end, every seemed okay for Harry, but he could tell that Umbridge was not going to be in the greatest mood for the next few days. So when Umbridge called him over a few hours before the next meeting he was understandable nervous for the meeting.

"Now Percy, you are a very rule-obeying man, correct?"

"Of course ma'am. I always try to do my best to follow the law since they-" started Percy rather pompously.

"Yes, yes that nice." interpreted Umbridge to Percy's contempt, "I have a favour to ask you. You see the next trial, the one with the disobedient child. She needs to be watched. She cannot be let out of the country. And I need you to watch her."

"You want me to babysit this person?" Percy thought that he had done enough babysitting to last a life time.

"You will be doing your patriotic duty, Mr. Weasley." Her overemphasis on Percy's last name was enough to get him to understand. Perhaps this would be enough to overcome the obstacles his last name put on him.

"It would be my honor to assist the Ministry in such a way." Said Percy stiffly.

"That's what I thought you would say. We will talk more about this later." Umbridge smiled a wicked smile and walked away.

Courtroom 10. Audrey correctly thought that the place was absolutely miserable. Both the people and the room itself. She did learn many things in there though. For example, the British Wizengamot liked to play mind tricks.

Audrey walked into the courtroom exactly on time. After all it was hard to be late when you were practically thrown into courtroom by a very large man. Russian she thought but that could be from watching to many action movies. But for what felt like ten minutes after she was shoved in the courtroom she was ignored. If they had not taken her watch she could told you the exact amount time. But in any case she spent a very long time sitting in a very uncomfortable chair being completely ignored by everyone in the room.

It made her extremely frustrated. After all they were there to see her, weren't they? The few hours she spent in the court room were supposed to be all about her, for better or for worse. So it was a little insulting that they would dare to ignore her. That was mostly her nerves talking though.

However she was not completely being ignored, there was one person staring at her she observed. She would later learn that the man who was staring at her was Percy Weasley. Indeed she would soon know Percy very well. But for now all she knew about him was that he was a tall, professional looking redhead.

"Well then," started the man sitting in the biggest chair in the center of the room, "shall we begin?"

Audrey really hoped that no one saw the ugly expression that flashed on to her face at those words.

After a few seconds pause the man began after seeking confirmation from the man who been staring at her. "Ready?"

"Yes, sir"

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offences under the National Security edict of 1941 and International Visitation Rights by Audrey Layla MacClien residence of 927 Ontu Dr, Boston, Massachusetts."

How did they get all this information about me? She thought.

"Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic-" She assumed he was the man in the very front of the room win the tallest chair.

"Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

This was the man that had been looking at Audrey earlier. She could not help but look closer at him. He was a serious looking man with glasses. He had red hair and from where she was she could just make out a smattering of freckles.

"I believe that Dolores said that she would like oversee the interrogation, is that correct?" asked the minister guy after an odd pause. Had Audrey been more attentive she would have noticed almost everyone in the court room looking at the door, as if waiting for someone to enter.

"That is correct." replied the toad lady that had questioned Audrey earlier. She turned to me with a nasty smile. She muttered something under her breath and then started the interrogation.

" On July 29, did you, Audrey Maclien, enter the country using a illegal portkey?"

"Yes" she replied "

" Did you then, three days later enter the country again using an illegal portkey?"

"I did" Audrey said. She was hoping that this would be over soon.

"Weasley, do you have a copy of the National Security edict of 1946?" asked the Minister.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Bring it here then."

The court scribe was rather tall, thought Audrey, maybe even taller that her.

After a few moments of shuffling papers, the minister seemed to find what he was looking for and passed the paper to a lady at his left. She thought her name was Bones.

"Ah yes, you were right Umbridge, it is up to the courts to decide the proper punishment. And you were saying which level for Ms MacClien?"

"Level Four." There was something about the way Umbridge said it and Bones reaction that had Audrey worried.

"Level four? Well you are going to have to give some proof for that."

"Exactly is level four?" everyone's heads turned to the center of the room where Audrey was and she got the distinct feeling that she was not supposed to be talking.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Detainment." smirked Umbridge

"Wait, what. I am being detained. You can't do that!"

"If there is enough proof that you are a danger to our country it is perfectly within our rights. All we need it a 4/5 vote."

"Is there no third party? An unbiased judge, anything?"

"No. Now can we return to the matter at hand." asked Fudge.

"Indeed, now then, make your case Umbridge." Bones gestured to the floor where I was. To Audrey surprise she stood up and gestured for the scribe Percy Weasley. Percy waved his wand at his quill and followed her down the stair to where I was sitting.

Percy came over to me while Umbridge stood in front of me directly in front of the minister's podium.

"Attention Wizengamot. This young lady is a danger to our society. She is an arrogant American who -" Audrey stood up at that statement and opened her mouth to defended herself . She was cut off before she could start though, when Percy Weasley stepped in front of her.

"Come with me, Ms. Maclien. You have to get out of here." He whispered.

"What?" said Audrey not bothering to lower her voice, "Why?"

"Shh." Percy motioned for me to be quiet, "I will tell you why later."

"You do know that this is my trial, right" Audrey did not mean to come off so harsh but she was overall irritated at the moment.

"And I am sure you are proud of it. Now, if you follow me, we need to get out of here." Slightly aghast at what Percy was insinuating, Audrey followed Percy Weasley out of the room where they were determining her fate.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Audrey asked when they had had left the room for a small alcove adjoining the room.

"Well…as you have noticed, the Wizengamot is a little…-" began Percy.

" Wrong, twisted, backwards, medieval, stuck in the wrong century." Supplied Audrey

Percy frowned at her words but continued on never the less. "They sent you out of the room because they do not want you arguing with Ms. Umbridge while she is presenting the evidence against you. It is an old rule."

Audrey was speechless for a few moments as she tried to comprehend what was just said.

"You mean I am not allowed to defend myself, or even say my side of the story? And I have no lawyer to defend me either. What kind of jacked up legal system is this!" Audrey practically screamed in Percy's face.

"Look, I agree you with you okay. But there is nothing either of us can do at the moment but wait it out." Said Percy motioning for her to sit down in one of the chairs.

After a moment, Audrey sat down with a huff in one of the uncomfortable chairs. After shifting around trying to find a comfortable position Audrey gave up and decided to fix the rotten chair.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed her babysitter.

"Making this damn chair more comfortable. Is that okay?" answered Audrey sarcastically.

"No," said Percy bluntly, "and it would not look very good for you to be performing illegal magic."

Audrey could not argue with that logic so she unwillingly put away her wand.

"Fine, you make this chair more comfortable than." She motioned to the chair with an exaggerated motion.

To her utter surprise he did just that. The new chair was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It was a mustard yellow armchair with neon pink and orange flowers all over it.

Percy had just finished transfiguring his own chair into a perfectly normal brown, squishy looking chair.

"Is this a joke?" Audrey said with rising anger.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Audrey. Just sit down," said Percy.

The causal use of her name threw Audrey enough to make her sit down.

"Well, thank you I guess," said Audrey stiffly.

"We might be in here for a while so I figured you should at least be comfortable." said Percy from his own chair.

"How long is awhile?" Audrey was not looking forward to being stuck in a room with some strange man. Though he wasn't that bad looking. She shook those thoughts from her head forcefully; they were going into not so appropriate territory. And the last thing she need was a assault charge or something like that.

"It might take an hour or two for them to decide." said Percy from his chair.

"Excuse me? An hour? What could possibly take so long to decide?"

"Well there is a protocol that has to be followed. They can't just put you in jail."

"Really! So I can't defend myself but they have special protocol for putting me in jail. Does it mean that I have a chance to get out of the sentence?" She asked trying to tone down the sarcasm.

"Well in theory, but the person who is protesting against you is very determined to put you in jail for some reason. So I would say no, you have a very small chance for getting off." Percy was not sure what he thought about the girl that he had to watch for an undetermined amount of time.

She did not seem like a bad person or dangerous. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad living with her. Where would he put her? He had an extra bedroom and an extra bathroom. It would work.

In the end they spent about forty-five minutes in the small room. There was no talking during most of that time.

Audrey left the room trying not to look to pathetic and worried but it was almost impossible to be that composed. She walked back to the center of the room and sat down in the uncomfortable chair. She could not help but miss the squishy chair in the side room.

"Audrey MacClien. You have been accused of breaking the international code the National Security edict of 1946. You have been sentenced to level four punishment." This was announced by the man Audrey thought was the Minster." So the court had recited upon your punishment. You must stay in the country for 3 years. You will be under watch for the first two years."

"Under watch? What does that mean?" Audrey asked. She was frustrated but not surprised. It was a pretty hostile environment here.

"You will be under the care of a ministry worker. You will not be able to leave their presence for the two years." Announced the Umbridge lady.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do for the two years I am stuck with this person." Audrey asked scornfully. She was pretty upset at this. She did not think it even legal for them to detain her in this way. But Audrey wisely kept her mouth shut. Perhaps she could fine away to get out of this later.

"Doesn't matter to me. But my suggestion would be to contemplate what a horrible person you are and try to find a way to fix that." Umbridge had the audacity to smile at her. That arrogant, "I won" smirk is what got Audrey.

The next few seconds were a blur to Audrey, first she was sitting in her chair listening to Umbridge rant at her and the next thing she was on her feet yelling obscenities at her and telling her that where she could put her arrogant smirk and corrupt rules.

It was soon after Umbridge started yelling threats back that she pulled out her wand. It was around then when everything went black

* * *

So it has been awhile since I last updated, but not as long as before. See I am getting better. So I have like eleven days (we get out on a Wednesday) until school gets out so I can't wait until summer. The only problem is that have two projects and four finals to get through first. So here is to a quick eleven days.

This chapter is dedicated to purple, tomato sauce, and Pac Man nails.

**Edit 5\5\12**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Intelligence

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. The previous statement is a lie. And here is an egghead disclaimer. WARNING:This Product Warps Space and Time in Its Vicinity.

* * *

Audrey woke up in the cell that she had spent the time in before. However the spider that she had made friends with was gone, so she had to spent her time in there alone and bored. She had no idea how long she was in there for. She assumed it was not for too long because she was not that sore and the shadows on her cell showed that it was still day time. Unless, of course, a full day had passed from the time she had been stunned.

Soon after she woke up, she had a visitor. A tall red head visitor by the name of Percy. He was here to pick her up apparently.

"Smart move getting in here, really made yourself a really good reputation," said Percy.

"Like I care about my reputation." Audrey said with an eye roll.

"Well you should. Your reputation is one of the most valuable things you can create. It can make or break you. Caring what people think of you may seem like a superfluous attitude but -" Percy said this all with the manner of a lecturing professor. Audrey meanwhile had her feet on the table in front of her and could really care less what any damn Brits thought of her.

"Small words if you please, I am really not in the mood to think" said Audrey, pushing her chair onto two legs.

"If you could act your age then perhaps we can get through this a little quicker." Percy, Audrey decided, was an arrogant bastard. "And could do to you lose the 'Devil may care' attitude."

"Act my age! I'm probably older than you are. And what exactly might go faster? What are you even here for?" Audrey might have had a bit of an attitude problem at the moment, but really who could blame her?

"Oh really? And how old are you because you are certainly acting like an insolent child." Percy was not trying to cause a problem with Audrey but he had always had a bit of a quick start temper and no filter.

"I am twenty, thank you very much." Audrey watched Percy face closely for his reaction. She saw the almost perfectly concealed twitch of his mouth.

"No matter your age, you are still-" started Percy pompously.

"HA! You are younger than me." Audrey yelled triumphantly, "Now of you would like to explain the reason why you are here, that would be appreciated."

" That is what I was trying to do before you rudely interrupted me." Audrey opened her mouth to respond but Percy cut her off. "So as you already know you will be detained here in England for three years and two of those years have to been under direct watch of a ministry employee. This person will be reasonable for your protection and care. You have the –

"Really Percy, just shut up and tell me who is going to babysit me!" Audrey was sick of Percy's arrogant attitude and just wanted to know where she was going to be spending the next three years of her life.

"I am." Snapped Percy, "So you better learn to keep your trap shut when I am talking to you!" Percy was already fed up with this sassy girl and they still had a long two years in front of them.

With a greatly exaggerated motion, Audrey shut her mouth and motioned for Percy to continue. However Percy was distracted by something.

"Your nails!" he exclaimed, "They are green!" he said staring at her hand.

Audrey looked down at her chipped green nails.

"Yeah, and they are chipping. You wouldn't happen to have some nail polish, would you?"

"I-what?" Percy was lost. What was nail polish and why would he have some?

"Never mind," sighed Audrey, leaning back into her seat, "can we just leave this hellhole, now?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Wait here I will be back in a second." When Percy came back after a few seconds he tossed Audrey her wand. She did not realize it had been taken. The last she had seen it was when she drew in on Umbridge.

"What the hell did they do to it?" Audrey asked jumping up from her chair.

"Temporary trace. Every spell you perform will be tracked by the ministry." Percy said while vanishing the table and chairs in the cell and then turned to leave. "Well are you coming?"

Audrey followed him out of the cell she had lived in for several days.

Percy walked at a very quick pace so Audrey had very little time to look around the hallway they were walking through. But from what she could tell it was dark, dreary and filled with holding cells. Soon, however the hallway turned into a large open room, the far wall lined with golden elevators, or lifts as they called them in Britain. Of the dozen openings for lifts only one was actually available. The lift was empty so they had plenty of room in the lift. As they ascended a cool female voice announced what level they were arriving at. "Level Eight, the Atrium" she called out. The doors opened to a large hallway facing a set of golden gates. Percy led her through the gates pausing to wave at the wizard at the security stand.

"Good afternoon, Eric." He called.

"Afternoon!" said Audrey, "How long was I in that cell stunned?"

"Well, it is currently half past two."

"Half-past two! My hearing was at ten." Audrey was not happy about being in the cell for at least three hours but she was too distracted by the splendor of the room they had walked into. It was filled with brick fireplaces and in the center of the room was a large golden statue. It was of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf all carved in gold. The ceiling was a beautiful blue. Audrey started up at the ceiling and watched the golden symbols move across the ceiling. She was so absorbed in it that she almost crashed in to Percy when he stopped directly in front of her.

"Do you know how to use the Floo?" Percy asked Audrey dropping a handful of the powder to turning the fire green.

"Of course." She replied, "Where are we going?"

"5683 Manchuria Road NW. It is in Wandsworth."

"If you say so." Audrey said stepping into the grate and yelling out the address.

Percy gave Audrey a few moments before travelling home. As he did he could not help but think about the clock that would be moving to Travel.

Percy's apartment was bigger than she had expected. Audrey had been picturing a dinky little motel like place, but instead this was a rather nice house. She arrived in the living room and directly in front of her was the front door and to the left of that was a small, neat kitchen. On the wall to her left there were three doors. Two bedrooms and a bathroom, she assumed. Behind her on the wall there were two windows and a desk that faced one of the windows. The living room had a couch, two chairs and coffee table. Audrey turned to look at the fireplace and half expected to see a television on the mantle. But there was only a mirror. She turned back and walked over to the coffee table to look what books were sitting on there. There was an Advanced Arithmancy book and some newspaper called the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, you're spreading soot around the house." said Percy who had just arrived.

"Will the ministry come yelling at me now?" Audrey asked in a mocking tone as she sucked up all the soot she had scattered around the house.

"Seems unlikely. Be careful with that would you." Audrey had returned to the table and was looking at the Arithmancy book.

"You really know nothing about me do you?" Percy just raised an eyebrow in response.

"I am a nationally recognized researcher. I have been working on finding a connection between muggle science and magic. So I do not appreciate the patronizing attitude. "

"Nationally recognized as in only America?"

"Did you listen to a thing I just said?" Audrey asked Percy.

"Just answer the question."

"America, Switzerland, Canada and China are the only countries supporting this research. England did not react very well to our asking for their support. They said something about muggles not being worth their money. I was-am a part of an international group who is tring to see how close they are to finding out about magic." Audrey sat down on the couch.

" So how did you get arrested?" Percy asked sitting across from her on a chair."

"I was going to a muggle meeting in Switzerland where they were discussing building a device that would accelerate- well anyways I was supposed to be there. I was planning to take a legal portkey to Switzerland but there was a delay there and I would have missed the meeting. So I asked a... contact to get me a portkey to Switzerland and I suppose you know the rest."

"I suppose. Do you have anything with you?" Percy asked"

"What do you mean? Like personal things?," Percy nodded his head, "No I do not. I was hoping we could zip back to Boston for a bit to get some of my things."

Percy had some connection in the Department of Magical Transportation so perhaps he could get a legal portkey within a few hours.

"I will see what I can do. Until then-"

"I will be reading." Audrey said holding up her the paper from the table.

Audrey picked up the paper and started to scan the pages while Percy went over to his desk and started to write a letter. Audrey was not really focusing on the paper however; she was too busy trying to plan an escape. She realized that she was at a great disadvantage. She had no idea where she was and had a wand that was being tracked. It would be suicidal to try and escape while she was in England, at least while she was so unfamiliar with the area. But there was no way in hell she was going to be stuck in England without a fight.

Her best bet was an escape attempt when they went back to Boston. Most magic weakened over long distances so perhaps the Trace would be hindered if not broken, beside she knew a person in Boston who might be able to get the thing off of her wand.

Another option would be to steal Percy's wand. It would be without the Trace and he would be at a very big disadvantage in the states. But something felt wrong about stealing his wand. It would be a very cruel thing to do since her would be pretty much stuck in Boston with almost no way to get back. Her conscience would not let her do that to him. Perhaps if he was some evil, devil- incarnate she would be willing to dump him in Boston and leave, but unfortunately he had been very kind to her, at least more so than anyone else.

Audrey then decided that she would have to slip away from him while in Boston. Her next problem was how to escape him. She did not think that magically overpowering him would be worth the risk. It was not that she was bad in duel, she was actually pretty decent, it was that she was not sure what the Trace would do if there were many offensive spells registered. It might blow up or something. So sneaking away would be her best option. She would just have to keep her eyes open for a good opportunity.

Unfortunately Audrey was underestimating the cunning of Percy. He was perfectly aware that if Audrey was ever going to try and escape she would do it while there were in Boston. He would be at quite a disadvantage while in Boston. He knew that the Trace would be extremely weak while across the ocean and figured she would know enough about magic to realize this. So he had to somehow outwit her and he was not exactly sure how to do that. It never once came to his mind however to not go to Boston. Instead he focused on finding a way to stop whatever she might be planning.

Percy got up to call Hermes and get him to take the letter to the ministry to request a rushed Portkey. He turned around and saw Audrey looking at him.

"Hermes is a good name for an owl." She said as they waited for the owl to arrive.

"He named after the Greek god of-" started Percy

"Messengers." finished Audrey.

"Well, yeah." Percy said.

The room was filled with awkward silence. Thankfully it was broken up by Hermes flying in through the window.

"Where was he staying?" asked Audrey because from what she could tell the backyard was very small with barely enough room for a small table and a bit of grass with one or two trees.

"There is a nice sized Common across the street. He usually stays around there." Percy answered as he shut the window after Hermes had taken to the sky. Audrey and Percy sat in silence for a few moments, Audrey looking at the paper and Percy looking out the window.

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked suddenly, "There is a little restaurant about ten minutes away if you would like to go?"

" Sure, I would love to go. I am starving. Just let me go freshen up and we can go." Audrey replied.

About ten minutes later they were walking to the restaurant.

"So where are we exactly? Are we still in London?" Audrey asked looking around the street. The street reminded her a bit of Boston but you could still tell they were in London, her home for the next three years. That is if her plan went wrong in Boston.

* * *

So that is it for now. Sorry for the filler-ness of this chapter and the abrupt ending. It is after all a bit of a filler chapter, but I certainly have some things planned for the next few chapters. Please review.

This chapter is dedicated to Blue Toyota Highlanders, exacto knives and water.

**Edit 5\5\12**

**Chapter Three- Intelligence  
****Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. The previous statement is a lie. And here is an egghead disclaimer.** **WARNING:****This Product Warps Space and Time in Its Vicinity. **

* * *

Audrey woke up in the cell that she had spent the time in before. However the spider that she had made friends with before was gone, so she had to spent her time in there alone and board. She had no idea how long she was in there for. She assumed it was not for too long because she was not that sore and the shadows on her cell showed that it was still day time. Unless, of course, a full day had passed from the time she had been stunned.

Soon after she woke up, she had a visitor. A tall red head visitor by the name of Percy. He was here to pick her up apparently.

"Smart move getting in here, really made yourself a really good reputation," said Percy.  
"Like I care about my _reputation._" Audrey said with an eye roll.  
"Well you should. Your reputation is one of the most valuable things you can create. It can make or break you. Caring what people think of you may seem like a superfluous attitude but -" Percy said this all with the manner of a lecturing professor. Audrey meanwhile had her feet on the table in front of her and could really care less what any damn Brits thought of her.  
"Small words if you please, I am really not in the mood to think" said Audrey, pushing her chair onto two legs.  
"If you could act your age then perhaps we can get through this a little quicker." Percy, Audrey decided, was an arrogant bastard. "And could you lose the "Devil may care" attitude."  
"

Act my age! I'm probably older than you are. And _what_ exactly might go faster? What are you even here for?" Audrey might have had a bit of an attitude problem at the moment, but really who could blame her?  
"Oh really? And how old are you because you are certainly acting like an insolent child." Percy was not tring to cause a problem with Audrey but he had always had a bit of a quick start temper and no filter.  
"I am twenty, thank you very much." Audrey watched Percy face closely for his reaction. She saw the almost perfectly concealed twitch of his mouth.  
"No matter your age, you are still-" started Percy pompously.  
"HA! You are younger than me." Audrey yelled triumphantly, "Now of you would like to explain the reason why you are here, that would be appreciated."  
" That is what I was trying to do before you rudely interrupted me." Audrey opened her mouth to respond but Percy cut her off. "So as you already know you will be detained here in England for three years and two of those years have to been under direct watch of a ministry employee. This person will be reasonable for your protection and care. You have the –  
"Really Percy, just shut up and tell me who is going to babysit me!" Audrey was sick of Percy's arrogant attitude and just wanted to know where she was going to be spending the next three years of her life.

"I am." Snapped Percy, "So you better learn to keep your trap shut when I am talking to you!" Percy was already fed up with this sassy girl and they still had a long two years in front of them.

With a greatly exaggerated motion, Audrey shut her mouth and motioned for Percy to continue. However Percy was distracted by something.

"Your nails!" he exclaimed, "They are green!" he said staring at her hand.

Audrey looked down at her chipped green nails.

"Yeah, and they are chipping. You wouldn't happen to have some nail polish, would you?"

"I-what?" Percy was lost. What was nail polish and why would he have some?

"Never mind," sighed Audrey, leaning back into her seat, "can we just leave this hellhole, now?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Wait here I will be back in a second." When Percy came back after a few seconds he tossed Audrey her wand. She did not realize it had been taken. The last she had seen it was when she drew in on Umbridge.

"What the hell did they do to it?" Audrey asked jumping up from her chair.

"Temporary trace. Every spell you perform will be tracked by the ministry." Percy said while vanishing the table and chairs in the cell and then turned to leave. "Well are you coming?"

Audrey followed him out of the cell she had lived in for several days.

Percy walked at a very quick pace so Audrey had very little time to look around the hallway they were walking through. But from what she could tell it was dark, dreary and filled with holding cells. Soon, however the hallway turned into a large open room, the far wall lined with golden elevators, or lifts as they called them in Britain. Of the dozen openings for lifts only one was actually available. The lift was empty so they had plenty of room in the lift. As they ascended a cool female voice announced what level they were arriving at. "Level Eight, the Atrium" she called out. The doors opened to a large hallway facing a set of golden gates. Percy led her through the gates pausing to wave at the wizard at the security stand.

"Good afternoon, Eric." He called.  
"Afternoon!" said Audrey, "How long was I in that cell stunned?"  
"Well, it is currently half past two."  
"Half-past two! My hearing was at ten." Audrey was not happy about being in the cell for at least three hours but she was too distracted by the splendour of the room they had walked into. It was filled with brick fireplaces and in the centre of the room was a large golden statue. It was of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf all carved in gold. The ceiling was a beautiful blue. Audrey started up at the ceiling and watched the golden symbols move across the ceiling. She was so absorbed in it that she almost crashed in to Percy when he stoped directly in front of her.

"Do you know how to use the Floo?" Percy asked Audrey dropping a handful of the powder to turning the fire green.  
"Of course." She replied, "Where are we going?"  
"5683 Manchuria Road NW. It is in Wandsworth."  
"If you say so." Audrey said stepping into the grate and yelling out the address.

Percy gave Audrey a few moments before travelling home. As he did he could not help but think about the clock that would be moving to Travel.

Percy's apartment was bigger than she had expected. Audrey had been picturing a dinky little motel like place, but instead this was a rather nice house. She arrived in the living room and directly in front of her was the front door and to the left of that was a small, neat kitchen. On the wall to her left there were three doors. Two bedrooms and a bathroom, she assumed. Behind her on the wall there were two windows and a desk that faced one of the windows. The living room had a couch, two chairs and coffee table. Audrey turned to look at the fireplace and half expected to see a television on the mantle. But there was only a mirror. She turned back and walked over to the coffee table to look what books were sitting on there. There was an Advanced Arithmancy book and some newspaper called the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, you're spreading soot around the house." said Percy who had just arrived.  
"Will the ministry come yelling at me now?" Audrey asked in a mocking tone as she sucked up all the soot she had scattered around the house.

"Seems unlikely. Be careful with that would you." Audrey had returned to the table and was looking at the Arithmancy book.

"You really know nothing about me do you?" Percy just raised an eyebrow in response.  
"I am a nationally recognized researcher. I have been working on finding a connection between muggle science and magic. So I do not appreciate the patronizing attitude. "

"Nationally recognized as in only America?"  
"Did you listen to a thing I just said?" Audrey asked Percy.  
"Just answer the question."  
"America, Switzerland, Canada and China are the only countries supporting this research. _England_ did not react very well to our asking for their support. They said something about muggles not being worth their money. I was-am a part of an international group who is tring to see how close they are to finding out about magic." Audrey sat down on the couch.  
" So how did you get arrested?" Percy asked sitting across from her on a chair."  
"I was going to a muggle meeting in Switzerland where they were discussing building a device that would accelerate- well anyways I was supposed to be there. I was planning to take a legal portkey to Switzerland but there was a delay there and I would have missed the meeting. So I asked a... contact to get me a portkey to Switzerland and I suppose you know the rest."

"I suppose. Do you have anything with you?" Percy asked"  
"What do you mean? Like personal things?," Percy nodded his head, "No I do not. I was hoping we could zip back to Boston for a bit to get some of my things."

Percy had some connection in the Department of Magical Transportation so perhaps he could get a legal portkey within a few hours.  
"I will see what I can do. Until then-"  
"I will be reading." Audrey said holding up her the paper from the table.

Audrey picked up the paper and started to scan the pages while Percy went over to his desk and started to write a letter. Audrey was not really focusing on the paper however; she was too busy tring to plan an escape. She realized that she was at a great disadvantage. She had no idea where she was and had a wand that was being tracked. It would be suicidal to try and escape while she was in England, at least while she was so unfamiliar with the area. But there was no way in hell she was going to be stuck in England without a fight.

Her best bet was an escape attempt when they went back to Boston. Most magic weakened over long distances so perhaps the Trace would be hindered if not broken, beside she knew a person in Boston who might be able to get the thing off of her wand. Another option would be to steal Percy's wand. It would be without the Trace and he would be at a very big disadvantage in the states. But something felt wrong about stealing his wand. It would be a very cruel thing to do since her would be pretty much stuck in Boston with almost no way to get back. Her conscience would not let her do that to him. Perhaps if he was some evil, devil- incarnate she would be willing to dump him in Boston and leave, but unfortunately he had been very kind to her, at least more so than anyone else. Audrey then decided that she would have to slip away from him while in Boston. Her next problem was how to escape him. She did not think that magically overpowering him would be worth the risk. It was not that she was bad in duel, she was actually pretty decent, it was that she was not sure what the Trace would do if there were many offensive spells registered. It might blow up or something. So sneaking away would be her best option. She would just have to keep her eyes open for a good opportunity.

Unfortunately Audrey was underestimating the cunning of Percy. He was perfectly aware that if Audrey was ever going to try and escape she would do it while there were in Boston. He would be at quite a disadvantage while in Boston but her in London he had the advantage. He knew that the Trace would be extremely weak while across the ocean and figured she would know enough about magic to realize this. So he had to somehow outwit her and he was not exactly sure how to do that. It never once came to his mind however to not go to Boston. Instead he focused on finding away to stop whatever she might be planning.

Percy got up to call Hermes and get him to take the letter to the ministry to request a rushed Portkey. He turned around and saw Audrey looking at him.

"Hermes is a good name for an owl." She said as they waited for the owl to arrive.  
"He named after the Greek god of-" started Percy  
"Messengers." finished Audrey.  
"Well, yeah." Percy said.

The room was filled with awkward silence. Thankfully it was broken up by Hermes flying in through the window.

"Where was he staying?" asked Audrey because from what she could tell the backyard was very small with barely enough room for a small table and a bit of grass with one or two trees.  
"There is a nice sized Common across the street. He usually stays around there." Percy answered as he shut the window after Hermes had taken to the sky. Audrey and Percy sat in silence for a few moments, Audrey looking at the paper and Percy looking out the window.

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked suddenly, "There is a little restaurant about ten minutes away if you would like to go?"  
" Sure, I would love to go. I am starving. Just let me go freshen up and we can go." Audrey replied.

About ten minutes later they were walking to the restaurant.  
"So where are we exactly? Are we still in London?" Audrey asked looking around the street. The street reminded her a bit of Boston but you could defiantly tell they were in London, her home for the next three years. That is if her plan went wrong in Boston.

* * *

**So that is it for now. Sorry for the filler-ness of this chapter and the abrupt ending. It is after all a bit of a filler chapter, but I certainly have some things planned for the next few chapters. Please review.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blue Toyota Highlanders, exacto knives and water. **


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Trouble

Disclaimer- HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE: This Product Contains Minute Electrically Charged Particles Moving at Velocities in Excess of Five Hundred Million Miles Per Hour. And I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Unsurprisingly it started to rain on Audrey and Percy on their way back from the cafe where they had lunch, so the two of them ran back to the apartment as quickly as possible. When they got back Hermes was banging on the window. Percy went over to get him while Audrey dried herself off before plopping down on to the couch.

"This is good news." said Percy, "We can have a five o'clock Portkey to Boston tonight."

"So it will be noon in Boston when we get there. And we have a... hour until we leave. Perfect. Could you show me to my room? I need to plan what I should bring home." Percy led her to the spare bedroom and left her to sort out her new room.

Percy, meanwhile, returned to his desk and started to get some work done. He had been given the rest of the week off. So he basically had a four day weekend. So he decided to look at the mysterious paper that had been slipped into his file the day before. He pulled it out of the sister file that he had taken home the day before. Percy was expecting some sort of encoded commands or complicated instructions, but instead it was a simple list of names. There was no heading or any sort of key that would give him a clue to what it might have been used for. In fact he would have thrown the paper away if not for one fact. The very last name on the list was his father.

Percy was not sure what to do about this. He was not sure what to do about this paper. He was not sure what the paper was referring to. There were about fifteen names on the list and he really could not find any sort of connection between the names. There was a mixture of genders, ages, and departments represented. He briefly consisted giving the list to his father, but he no longer wanted to see his father, let alone talk to him. Percy was a very stubborn person and to him talking to his father was giving in, and admitting defeat. He left his family and he need to prove that he could live on his own. He did not need his father weighing him down; he could survive on his own. So he decided to hang on to the list and see if he could find a pattern to the names. Now normally he would never fool around confidential files like this, but he comforted himself with the fact that the Minister already had the original and he was only looking at a copy.

"Percy?" Audrey voice cut through his thoughts. "Do you mind if I paint the walls?"

"Depends on the colour." Percy responded. "Shall we leave now?"

"Sure let's go." Audrey said heading off to the door.

"Um Audrey. We are taking the Floo to get there." said Percy.

"Oh. Right then." Audrey said a tad embarrassed.

"Floo is in the tea kettle." Percy took the green and white kettle off the mantle and took a pinch.

"Just go to the Atrium." Percy said stepping into the green flames. "Ministry of Magic Atrium" he called out.

Audrey mimicked him and was soon spinning into the Atrium.

"So then," said Audrey dusting her self-off, "where to?"

"Level six to pick up our legal portkey." Percy said overemphasizing the word legal in Audrey's opinion.

"Legal, then huh." Audrey said she walked through the Atrium for the second time today.

"Yeah, should be a new experience for you." Percy quipped.

"I-what- excuse me." sputtered Audrey. "I will have you know that this was the first time that I have ever been arrested."

"So the first time you have been caught, then." Said Percy.

Audrey did not respond.

They had arrived at the lifts by this point, so the two of them and another man entered the nearest open lift. The man and Percy seemed to know each other so while they talked about some boring work stuff Audrey let her mind wonder.

She needed to think of a plan to escape Percy's watch. The portkey would take then to city hall so they would have to Floo into her house from there. Right then she had several options. She could give him the wrong Floo or, she could go through first and then block the Floo before he got through. The problem with these things was that they were all traceable. Anything she did or anywhere she went in the Floo could be traced and she would get into huge trouble once caught and the last thing she wanted was more trouble.

So she would have to slip away in her apartment. Unfortunately she did not have anything useful like a fire escape in her apartment so escaping through a window might be her only option. However if she could avoid that it would be nice.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Percy telling her to get off the lift. She believed they were on the sixth floor but she had not been paying much attention to the lady announcing everything.

"Come on, the Portkey office is in the very back." Percy said pulling her along. She looked around at all the different offices as they moved.

"Hey Percy, where exactly is the Ministry." Audrey was looking at a window which showed blue skies and white puffy clouds.

"It is in London." He replied waving to a passing person.

"Are you sure?" Audrey was certain it had been still raining when they left his apartment which was also in London.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I know where my work is located."

London must be bigger than she thought then.

The heat of Boston was a relief after the chill and wet of London to Audrey. Percy however was a little overwhelmed, not that he showed it.

"So um where to?" asked to a busy Audrey. She was currently spinning a slow circle rejoicing in the familiar sea smell of Boston.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Audrey after completing her 360.

"I asked you where we were going." Said Percy a little annoyed at his less than reliable tour guide.

"To my apartment." Audrey gave him a 'are you stupid' look. "Unless you wanted to go get some food. There is some excellent sea food down at Cape Cod."

"To your apartment then." Percy said pompously.

"Okay, whatever you say." Audrey rolled her eyes when she turned to pull Percy into an alleyway. Audrey held out her hand and she side-along- apperated them to Cambridge.

She turned to Percy, "I live in Cambridge," they started walking out of the alcove that hid them. "Down there is the muggle collage MIT and past that is the other muggle collage is Harvard. Harvard has a small wizarding portion as well so some of the people around here are wizards, but still be very careful. A lot of the people in this area are our age so as long as you don't do anything to suspicious you should blend in well." By this time they had reached Audrey's apartment. It was a small but modern three story.

They crossed the street in silence. Both of them sensed a chance in the atmosphere. Audrey was now looking for a way to get out of Percy's custody and Percy was trying to stop her. The two of them were hyper-aware each other. So when Audrey drew her wand to discreetly unlock the door, Percy's hand flicked down to grab his wand as well. As soon as he noticed she was unlocking the door he realized it, but it was too late, Audrey had seen. She did not show it, but she did realize the implications of it. Percy was on to her; he would be expecting an escape move. This complicated things a lot. But little did she know, the moment he entered the first floor of Audrey's flat all thought of watching her flew from his mind when he saw the television across from the kitchen.

This was where Percy went directly to as soon as he was through to the house. This Audrey noticed.

"That's a-" she started.

"Television. Or Telly as the Muggles also called it." Percy was looking at her TV with unveiled interest. "Does it work?"

"Telly?" Audrey said amused, "They only call it that in Britain. And of course it works; I would not have a broken TV in my living room."

Audrey was beginning to form a plan. She would distract him with the television and then ... stun him. Or perhaps not, that seem suspicious to people monitoring her wand. Maybe then a simple sleeping spell. And after that she would somehow escape. She was pretty good at improvising in any case.

"Have you ever watched TV?" asked Audrey.

"No, whenever I see one there is too much magical inference for it to work properly."

"You have never watched TV!" Audrey made sure she sounded very scandalized. "You have no idea what you are missing out on."

"Why don't you show me then." Said Percy.

This was just what Audrey needed, and it was so much easier that she thought it would be. She had wanted Percy to ask so it would not seem so suspicious to him, but he was already so distracted by the television that the thought of a ploy did not even cross his mind.

"So I assume you already know that basics of what a telly does." She continued on after Percy's nod. "This is a remote. It controls the TV using inferred or sometimes radio waves." Percy just stared blankly at her. "You know radio waves." Percy just shook his head.

"Inferred waves, X-rays, Ultraviolet light, gamma rays, the electromagnetic spectrum." Again with blank stare. "Okay sunburns, you are red head, you should know what a sunburn is."

Percy nodded his head not knowing if he had been insulted or not.

"Good do you know what causes a sunburn?"

"The sun. Could we just get back to the telly?" Percy was more interested in the telly at the moment then some muggle science.

Audrey bit her tongue and just turned on the television. Percy was instantly entranced by the moving pixels.

"How did they make the pictures?" he asked staring at the TV.

"Three different colour lights combined and trick your eyes into seeing all of the colours. If you go up close to the TV you can see them." Audrey was bored and slightly frustrated. This was not the kind of reaction she was trying to get and she had already seen this episode. She had to think of something different to distract him. She did not have any videos games with her so she would have to stick with TV. Her best bet, she decided, was something animated.

"What on earth is that?" asked Percy when she flipped to some animated show.

"Animation." Percy was completely engrossed by the drawn characters.

"I am going to get some water for us." Audrey said standing up. Percy waved her off in a distracted manner.

Audrey was thrilled; this was the kind of reaction she was looking for. She walked into the kitchen behind the couch where he was sitting in case he gathered himself to look back at her. His reaction to the television would have been hilarious to her if she had not done the exact same thing when she saw a TV for the first time.

After a few seconds to gather her nerves she got as close behind Percy as she dared and silently cast the spell. For a few heart pounding second nothing happened. And then he slowly sunk down, asleep.

The moment she was certain that Percy was asleep Audrey ran up the stairs and started magically packing her bags to leave. She ran through a quick check list in her heading hopping that she would not forget anything. After a few minutes of packing she grabbed her purse and charmed her bags follow her down the stairs. She did not want to risk apparating inside the house. She wanted Percy to stay asleep as long as possible and the loud crack from apparating would be counterproductive, so she would have to go out the door. She thought that going out the window would be a bit much.

Audrey paused before the bottom of the stairs and listened for any noise. Not hearing anything she continued down the stairs.

"Oh good you are already packed." Percy was sitting at the tabled right by the stairs. He did not look mad. Perhaps Percy did not know what she had done. Audrey hopped that with a little quick thinking she would be able to get out of this without getting in trouble.

"Yeah, all packed and ready to go." Audrey said trying to cover up initial reaction. Shock.

"Good then we can go now." Percy stood up and headed to the door.

Audrey almost sighed with relief when he said that she should put up some wards for protection.. Audrey pulled out her wand as inconspicuously as possible; she did turned and went to the door. She sighed in relief, she was in the clear.

This was for nothing because seconds after she locked the door her wand went flying out of her hand and landed perfectly in Percy's.

"I-you- my wand. I am going to murder you!" Audrey said launching herself at Percy in an attempt to get her wand back.

"Audrey!" Percy called simultaneously trying to fend her off and keep from falling down the stairs to the street. "You are causing a scene."

"Damn right I am. You have no right to do that." Audrey said not slowing her attacks.

"Actually, I do. Just like I can get you sent to jail for attacking a ministry worker." Percy said pompously.

That brought her to a halt. "Are you threatening me?" She asked not attempting to hide the attitude in her voice.

"Yes." replied Percy walking down to the street. "Now come on, we are going to miss the Portkey back to London." And with that Percy set off down the street leaving a fuming Audrey behind.

* * *

What is this? A chapter in a reasonable amount of time? Blasphemy. And if you turn your head to the side and squint there is even a hint of the plot in there. Speaking of the plot I just finnished a eight page handwritten timeline thingy. So where did I get the time/motivation to do this? Well I had a week of the most boring class in the world. A eight hour class. For a week. So instead of learning I wrote this chapter and the timeline thingy. And I still got a 95 in the class. Not that you care.

This chapter is dedicated to Top Gear, Apple Sauce and four stright weeks of 90+ degree weather.

**Edit 5\5\12**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: The mass of your computer contains the energy equivalent of 85 million tons of TNT per net ounce of weight and I don't Harry Potter

Warning for language

* * *

It was exactly six thirty-four when Audrey and Percy fell out of the sky and on to the grass. They were in a secluded place just outside of Percy's apartment. They walked in silence to his apartment, as had been their trip out of Boston. It was not an awkward silence, however, it was the angry, just wait until we get home and then I will chew you out kind of silence. The kind you get from your mother when you have done something bad but she cannot yell at you in public.

So Audrey was a little thrown when they got back to the apartment and nothing happened. Percy did not even go and sit down; he just stood there like he was expecting her to say something. So when the silence got unbearable she broke it with the first thing that came to her mind.

"So I don't suppose I will be getting my wand back anytime soon." It was probably not the best thing to say and defiantly not the kind of response Percy was looking for.

"You think?" Percy said a little spitefully.

"Every day, actually." Audrey replied sarcastically.

"Really? Because it certainly doesn't seem like it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Audrey yelled. She was in a horrible mood and did not bother to try and control her temper. Leaving Boston had made it real; she was stuck in a foreign country for three years.

"You know what I mean." Percy said in a condescending voice.

"Well excuse me for not particularly wanting to be stuck miles away from my home." Audrey said knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Not my problem." Percy walked away from her to the couch. Audrey stood there for a second at his blatant lack of sympathy.

"I hate to disappoint you. But it is your fucking problem. 'Cause thanks to your corrupt government I am stuck here for two years!"

"Or I could just send you back to jail. It is a privilege for you to stay with me Audrey. You could very easily be in jail for the three years. Whether the system is corrupt or not," Percy said holding up his hand for silence," you still broke the law and you have face the consequences for that act." Percy picked up the book on the coffee table and gave her time to mull over his words.

"I hate logical arguments." Audrey said collapsing on the chair in defeat; she recognized the end of the argument. Besides there wasn't much she could do, she did not want to back to jail. "Fine you win. But you are still an insensitive jerk." She had to have the last word.

Audrey summed her own book from her bags and did not notice Percy hiding a small smile behind his book.

Percy would never admit it out loud but he had been lonely before she came. And he loved a good argument. Perhaps it would not be such a horrible two years.

* * *

It was almost two o'clock the next day when he withdrew that statement. He was sitting at his desk in the living room working. Audrey was in the kitchen cooking lunch. Or at least attempting to.

"Oops," came the call from the kitchen, "Um Percy, where do you keep the salt?"

"Salt?" asked Percy not turning around.

"Yeah, you know, sodium chloride." Audrey's voice sounded a little panicked and Percy started to smell something odd.

"What do you need salt for-Audrey! What did you do?" Percy yelled.

It was a pretty useless question in Audrey opinion, since it should have been pretty obvious that the kitchen was on fire.

Audrey stopped looking for the salt to turn to Percy. "Look I don't have a wand right now, so if you are not going to tell me where the salt is the least you could do is put out the flames."

Percy did just that. The fire had started over by the stove so there was almost no damage. So no harm no foul. At least that is what Audrey thought. Apparently, Percy did not agree; he seemed to be trying very hard to control his temper.

"You said could cook without magic." Percy asked grounding his teeth together.

"No, you assumed I could, I just did not bother to correct you." Audrey said throwing away the charred cloth.

"And why did you not bother to inform me?" Percy's teeth were going to be stubs by the end of this.

Audrey hesitated to answer. The real reason was a bit childish. She had been a spiteful mood all day and decided that if he wanted her cooking then he would get here horrible muggle cooking. That is what he gets for taking away her wand. Now she did not mean to set the kitchen on fire but she had a feeling that he would not see it that way.

"Um... I decited to give it a try, I did not realise that it would be this hard to do." Audrey hopped that this would not seem as flimsy to him as it did to her. "So next time I cook you better give me my wand back." Audrey had been saying things like this all day to try and get his wand back.

Percy just raised his eyebrows, "You are most certainly not allowed into the kitchen after this."

"So you are cooking then?" Audrey asked, hand on hip.

"Well, no. I hope you like Italian." Percy said.

They ended up in a small charming little Italian restaurant. They mostly talked about the way the British wizarding system worked, in quiet voices of course. On the walk back to the apartment however Percy asked about how the fire started.

"Well I was trying to boil water. The Muggles have to use this stove thing and I might have put the dish cloth to close to the flame." Audrey said.

" And why where you asking for salt, of all things."

"Salt puts out fire. The water faucet was too far away to do any good and filling up a cup to run it over to the fire so I thought that salt would have been my best option."

"So you really can't cook the Muggle way?" Percy was sure that she would be able to cook that way, with all of her knowledge of other muggle things.

"No I did not take cooking classes at MIT." Audrey looked over at Percy confused face and realized he thought she was a muggle-born.

"I am a Pureblood, Percy. Everything I know about Muggles is from a class that I took at MIT and my own research."

"You mean that you aren't muggleborn. Then why did Umbridge hate you so?" Percy had assumed that the reason Umbridge had seemed so predisposed to hate Audrey was that she was a muggle born. And the television had seemingly cemented that for him. But apparently not.

"She hated me? So she isn't always that...discourteous?" Audrey had been thinking that Umbridge was always that bitchy.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. She is a rather... unpleasant person all the time." Percy wasn't one to insult authority.

"To say the least."

They walk in silence for a while only broken by the sounds of cars whizzing down the road. It was this that prompted Percy next question.

"Can you drive, Audrey?" Asked Percy looking over at her.

"Well," Audrey hesitated before answer," being born in the wizarding world I have no muggle papers. This means that it is very hard to get muggle things like driving licences because they often need those sorts of things. So no, not legally."

This was, of course, a bit of a lie. While it was true that pureblood Audrey Maclien had no muggle papers, Alexis Culp had a drivers licence, could vote, and when to MIT. But Percy did not need to know that.

"Are there many wizards in your area?" Audrey asked so Percy would not dwell on her answer for long.

"A few, Sturgis Podmore lives across the street from the apartment. I'll show you when we pass."

" Is he a nice person?" Asked Audrey.

"I suppose so; I don't know a lot about the man." He did know that he was a part of the Order of the Phoenix, but that was the last thing that he wanted to be talking to Audrey about. It brought up to many thoughts about his family.

Little did he know, however, they would soon be talking about his family quite a lot.

The next day passed by very smoothly for the most part. No fires or major arguments broke out and it mostly passed with Audrey reading and Percy working on his work stuff even though it was a Saturday. They ate out for lunch and dinner. However that night they had an unexpected visitor.

It was around four in the morning and Audrey, ever a light sleeper, had been woken by something. Her sleepy mind could not remember exactly what it was unfortunately. That is until it came again.

Knock Knock.

Someone was at the door. Half asleep, Audrey walked to open the door. It wasn't until she was about to open it that she remember that it was not her house and that she should probably get Percy.

She opened the door anyways.

Standing there was a short redhead whose look of anger quickly turned in to shock when he saw her.

"Uhh... but you're a girl." The strange man said looking at her in shock. "Sorry then, I was looking for my brother, but I must have the wrong house."

" No no. You have the right house, judging from your hair at least. You looking for Percy?" Audrey asked tring to stifle a yawn.

"Wait, Percy lives here?"

Audrey nodded.

"But what are you doing here then?" The man could not seem to get over the fact that Audrey, a girl, was at Percy's house.

"Well I was sleeping. That it until someone decided to come calling at four in the morning. So are you going to come in or did I get my ass out of bed for nothing." Audrey was about to slam the door on the man. She was thinking he might be drunk.

"Show me the way." He said.

Audrey led him into the living room not quite sure what to do? Should she offer him tea? Didn't British people do that?

"Umm I would offer you tea but I am not allowed in the kitchen. And I probably could not make it anyway. Last time I tried to boil water the muggle way the kitchen caught on fire."

The man just sat there looking at her funny.

"So- um- I will just wake up Percy. You wanted to talk to him, right?" Audrey said trying not to show the man how flustered she was. She had just realized that she was in her pajamas, which was not the most appropriate thing to open the door in.

She was so flustered that she forgot to be embarrassed when she walked into Percy room to wake him up. It was not until she was in his room that she realized the awkward situation she was in. She really hoped he did not sleep naked.

After a few seconds of indecision she decided that the safest, least embarrassing thing to do was to throw something at him.

Saving the book for a plan B, Audrey picked up the pillow and she lobbed it directly at his head. At least what she thought was his head; it was rather dark in the room. To her utter surprise her aim was true and he started stir after a few seconds. She was almost disappointed that she did not have to use the book. It would have been good anger therapy.

"Audrey? Wha' the hell you doing in here?" Percy asked his words slurred with sleep.

"There is someone here to see you." Audrey said whispering.

"What!" Percy said losing all remains of sleep. "You let some random stranger into my house."

"No," Audrey said upset at his lack of trust in her intelligence. "He is obviously related to you. There cannot be that many people in the world with hair like that."

Percy groaned. "You let in one of my brothers?" That was even worse than a stranger.

"Is that a bad thing?" Audrey asked

"Just go keep him entertained. I will be out in a second." Percy sighed

"Keep him- what the hell does that mean?"

"Just don't let him touch anything." Percy said shoving her out of his room.

Percy's brother, she still did not know his name, was sitting on the chair in the living room looking around slowly. Audrey took a seat across from him. They sat there silence for a few seconds.

"So, um, what is your name?" Audrey asked searching for something to fill the silence with.

The men looked at her funny but answered her none the less. "Charlie."

Silence filled the room again, this time to be broken by Charlie.

"How long have you known Percy?" He asked.

"Um about three days."

The Charlie guy look completely shocked but before he could say anything she saw Audrey's eyes slip past him and correctly assumed that Percy was there.

Audrey meanwhile was trying to understand was Percy was silently communicating to her.

Whatever it was, it was lost on her because she was too enthralled with the newly born tension in the room.

The moment Charlie had seen Percy he tensed up and start to radiate anger. Percy on the other hand seemed to clam up and he almost instantly had a haughty, better than thou expression. The room was instantly fraught with tension. Audrey was caught between wanting to get the hell out of Dodge and giving in to her curiosity.

So she decided to satisfy her curiosity. Behind a nice thick, solid wall. After all she did not have her wand.

Moving as quickly, quietly and subtly as possible she slipped in to her room, leaving the door cracked so she could hear everything and see some things as well. Not that she needed to. The brothers seemed to forget that it was four in the morning and did nothing to lower their voices, quite the opposite in fact. They only seemed to get louder as the argument went on.

"I know why you are here Charlie." Percy said cutting over what Charlie was going to say. "And nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I am not here to get you back," spat Charlie, "I am here to give you a piece of my mind."

"As much as I would like to see if you could come up with anything original, I am afraid I haven't the time." Audrey could see the other man start to get angrier and angrier.

"That is so like you, isn't it? Insult someone and then run away. Like a little girl." Audrey felt vaguely insulted. She liked Charlie less and less. "Why don't you actually back up your words!"

Those were fighting words. Audrey would have been all over him had he insulted her like that. Percy however hardly batted an eye.

"Why are you here? You cannot convince me to return and I am not looking for a fight. Why don't you just leave and perhaps come back at a decent hour."

"I am here to take you home, Percy! Whether you want to or not! How could you betray your family like this? How can you deny that HE is back! You have to fight with us! Do you know what you are doing to mother?" With those words drew his wand and seconds later Percy did the same.

"You cannot make me come home. I am sorry but that is final. No matter what anyone things I have to do. I am not going to be involved in fighting. All they are doing is fighting against the ministry. Which is the last thing I want to do!" For the first time Percy was starting to show signs of anger.

"So you are running in fear to some whore!" Charlie was yelling by then and Audrey was not going to let someone insult here without her there to punch him out.

"I think that it is about time you leave, Charlie." Audrey said walking back into the room. She was sure that she had an ugly look on her face but at the moment all she wanted was to get Charlie out of the flat so she could get some sleep.

"And I suppose you are going to make me?" Charlie said turning to her.

"Damn right I am." Audrey said. She had one eye on each of the wands in the room, painfully aware that she did not have one. She would have to fix that soon.

"Audrey remember-what the hell?" Audrey snatched his wand when his grip had loosened as he turned to her. She simple waved his concerns off as she turned to the root of the problem. Well more like spun on the spot and disarmed him.

With a lucky swipe she caught his wand.

"Now then I think you have worn out your welcome, not that there was much of one in the first place but still. It is time for you to go." When he did not move, even with her wand in his face she resorted to the old fashion way, shoving him. She was strong but she did not expect the stumble that came with her push, he must have been a little drunk.

In any case it was really easy to get him to the door. He was yelling at her the entire way. And while Percy might be able to not show any anger, Audrey was not that composed. So it was understandable when she Impedimented his ass out the door and threw his wand after him. She hoped it smacked his head.

* * *

So this chapter would not cooperate with me. I swear it did not want to be written. Grr. So sorry if this chapter sucks. Coming up next time is a deep conversation between Audrey and Percy and her first time at the ministry and maybe a little plot too. Oh and I really do like Charlie, I just thought that he would be the most likely to get upset like this.

This chapter is dedicated to Queen, Butterflys and Fall

**Edited 5\5\12**


End file.
